This invention is in the field of electric ovens and particularly self-cleaning ovens.
It is customary in electric ovens to provide for heating the oven to a high temperature for a long period of time for cleaning, in addition to providing heating elements for baking or broiling foods in the oven compartments. Such prior ovens, however, have generally required two different voltage sources for use when cooking foods or for self-cleaning operation and in many instances additional heater elements are employed during the self-cleaning cycle. Such prior arrangements involve additional expense and complication in the arrangement and controls and usually require the application of different voltages to different elements during the various possible cycles of operation.